The Sun Will Rise Soon
by FaintlyFairy
Summary: so I can't think of a good summary but it is a Makorra please read.


Korra stared out at the bay. Ever since her encounter with Amon, this was the only place she found sanctuary. The breeze blew across the after making it ripple. When the water calmed, she looked at the reflection of the girl before her. She didn't recognize the face, only that the girl was a coward. She felt weak and useless. Sure she was training with Tenzin every afternoon and ever morning she had practice with the team, but she didn't feel like she was getting any stronger, in fact, she felt weaker. How was she supposed to protect the world if she couldn't even stand her ground against Amon's Chi blockers?

The wind blew once more, distorting the image, blurring it completely. The lights from the city reflected on the water's surface, making it sparkle like the dozens of stars she used to see all the time at the South Pole. The arena shined brightly in the night. Although she couldn't see him, she knew that Mako was looking out at the bay too. He had been doing that a lot lately, since she told the brothers about her encounter with Amon, and the near loss of her bending, they had become frightened as well.

Korra stood up and jumped from her window into the cold water below. She began swimming over to the city. She needed to get away from the island for a while. She needed to think. When she reached the shores of the city, she dried herself off, bending the water out of her clothes and hair, that's when she saw it. The streets were quieter than they usually were. There were no satomobiles driving on the roads, and nobody was out walking. All the shops were even closed. She saw one man, the one that she had helped her first day in the city, out in front of his show, quickly closing up. She ran toward him hoping to get some answers. He told her about Amon, and how everyone's in hiding. He spoke of how more and more people are losing their bending. They were getting taken right off the streets and from their shops. They leave as benders and return as non-benders. Korra got an eerie feeling about this. Something wasn't right. She believed the man; she knew what Amon was capable of. What gave her this feeling was the arena. Besides the street lights, the only other light was coming from the top window of the Arena, from the apartment where the boys were leaving. She ran toward the Arena hoping that the boys were alright.

* * *

"Mako, Bolin are you here?" she yelled as she entered the boy's attic flat. The room was dark, the only light coming in from the window. The room looked like it had been torn apart. The table was knocked on its side the window was broken, shards of glass laying on the ground below it. She walked to it when she spotted Bolin on the floor unconscious.

"Bolin!" She said in shock. She rushed over to him and shook him. Slowly he woke, and grunted as he sat up.

"What's going—Mako! They took Mako. Korra we have to get him back." He said freaking out.

"Bolin who took Mako?" She asked helping him to the sofa. She had to find him before it was too late.

_Flashback_

_Night had fallen, but that didn't seem to faze the two brothers. Mako sat in the window sill looking out at the bay while Bolin sat on the sofa snacking on dumplings. Usually Mako would have forbid his brother from even purchasing the snack, seeing as they had been tight on cash this past week, but he had gotten a small bonus at the plant, allowing Bolin to splurge for his favorite treat, just this once though. The rest of the money went either into rent or into necessities such as basic food. _

"_Bolin, I worried about Korra, what if Amon, tries to kidnap her or hurt her, I know Airbender island is the safest place for her in Republic city right now but, I don't think its safe enough." Mako sighed as the wind blew across the water. The seemed still and the streets quiet, but it was pretty late so the expected as much._

"_Mako, Korra is strong. She'll be alright, but I don't blame you for worrying. Amon is a scary dude." Bolin said plopping another dumpling in his mouth. He still remembered his encounter with the guy. Sure it had been a few weeks, but he still couldn't sleep well when the thought lingered on his mind._

_Mako peered at the island. Knowing Korra she was still awake. It had been nearly a week since the ambush, but Korra wasn't sleeping well. She came to practice yesterday and nearly collapsed on the gym floor from exhaustion. He cared about Korra and right now he was really worried. _

_The door to their apartment swung open and several Chi Blockers appeared. They surrounded the brothers making it impossible to escape. Mako shot a fireball, but it was dodged, before he could do anymore bending they blocked him, temporarily removing his bending. They threw a few punches knocking him to the floor, unconscious. _

_Bolin saw this but could do nothing. There was no earth close enough for him to bend, making him completely vulnerable. Within mere moments, he was on the ground, knocked out, Mako, gone._

* * *

When Mako came to, it was too dark for him to make out where he was. The room was small, and cold. There was no light and he couldn't see any windows. He wasn't bound but he did have a massive headache. He made a small flame in his hand and used it to survey the room better. The room was somewhat tall but still cramp. He walked to the door and listened hoping to pick up any conversation that was happening.

"…she won't know what hit her." One of the guards said. They walked away the footsteps slowly disappearing.

'What's he mean by that?' Mako wondered. Suddenly his eyes grew wide. Korra!

* * *

"Bolin. This is not good. Amon has Mako. Where would he take him?" Korra asked, now more worried than ever.

"I don't know. When they took me they kept me in the truck the entire time, but I don't know about Mako." Bolin said giving a sigh. A piece of paper blew into the window landing on the table in front of them.

_If you want to see your friend again come to the revelation, come alone._

Korra gulped. Amon wanted her alone and she knew why.

"You aren't thinking of doing this are you?" Bolin asked trying to stop her.

"I have to if we ever want to see Mako again." Korra walked out the building and made her way to the revelation.

* * *

It seemed eerie with nobody there. She walked and noticed a figure on the stage. She assumed it to be one of Amon's guards until she saw the familiar red scarf.

"Mako!" She shouted running to him. She went down on her knees to help him when he pushed her away.

"Look out!" He shouted. Within seconds they were surrounded. Korra began fighting back, through fire and earth in all directions. Out of nowhere they blockers disappeared.

"Bravo, Avatar Korra. Your bending has greatly improved. I am not here to take your bending, oh no, not yet. I am here to warn you. The Equalists have only just begun my bidding. Everyday more and more benders lose their bending. By the end of the summer I will have rid the world of every bender." With that he disappeared into the shadows. Korra didn't chase after him. She had to get Mako back to the apartment.

"Mako, are you okay? Did he take your bending?" Mako lit a small fire to check.

"I'm fine and I'm glad you came. How's Bolin?" he asked.

"He's fine. A bit shaken, but fine." She responded. She helped him up and they started walking. They were silent most of the way back. Korra knew there was something on his mind but she didn't know what and she didn't want to force him into talking.

Back the apartment the silence became deafening. She was about to ask Mako what was on his mind when he spoke.

"Korra, when I was Amon's prisoner, I heard some of the guards talking. Amon is planning something big. I don't know what but all I know is that whatever it is, the entire bending population will be wiped out all at once. They said that the Avatar will have no choice, that you would help them unless you wanted to see your friends dead." He said.

"Mako, everything will be alright. Tenzin can get a security officer to protect you and your brother. I promise I won't let anything happen to the either of you." The sun was just beginning to rise as Bolin headed to his room to sleep. Mako lay back on the sofa, Korra lying on his chest. She was beginning to drift to sleep as Mako hummed. Quietly he began to sing his mother's lullaby until they had both drifted off to sleep.

_If you are ever scared_

_I promise you one thing_

_That I'll always be there_

_And this lullaby I'll sing_

_I'll stay here by your side_

_Let the moon shine upon you_

_There is no need to hide_

_For the sun will come out soon_


End file.
